You're on your own now, Bunny-boy
by Sanone
Summary: "Some walks you have to take alone." This is a sequel to: Stone Heart.
1. The clock stopped ticking, Forever ago

_The clock stopped ticking,_

 _Forever ago._

 _How long have I been out?_

 _I Don't know._

(?)

The walls of the room were layered with a heavy amount of dust. How long had it been? I had lost count ages ago. The years, minutes, hours, days, months that used to mean everything to me now meant nothing. _He_ meant nothing. _They_ meant nothing. _We_ meant nothing.

If anything meant anything, it was only the pain I felt. Nothing could compare to it. Nothing could fill the void inside me. Nothing could have help more. I felt nothing but something at the same time. I wanted _him_ back. I wanted _them_ back. I wanted _it_ back.

I just wanted it to be normal again.

(Ennard.)

The clock struck twelve as Baby and I powered on. Her bright emerald eyes shining like they always did, and her sudden smile making the room light up. Sparkles dancing off her hair, Gosh, there was no-one else I would've wanted to spend my days with.

She was the most beautiful thing, and I made sure she knew that. "Hello gorgeous." I said, greeting her with a smirk. She smiled bigger back, laughing a bit as we hugged. I knelt down and kissed her on the head, and then she said; "Hello, my handsome." With a smirk greeting mine on her face.

With both of us smiling, I picked her up and spun her, planting a kiss on her head as I placed her down. Ever since I was finished I had been upgraded with things like strength, a device that detects possible danger for kids, and much more. Eggs was very happy and content as well, but we worried about him. He needed some more human interaction. Don't get me wrong, we like having him around and we don't want to replace him or anything, but he does need to talk to people his own species.

Once I've placed Baby down, we hear a knock on the window of Circus Baby's auditorium.

 _A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter! And it sort of has a cliff-hanger! I have had loads to do recently and now I have free time._


	2. I can't get a grip, But I can't let go

_I can't get a grip,_

 _But I can't let go._

 _There wasn't anything to hold onto though._

(Lolbit)

The room spun and spun around as the dizziness settled in. Despite being a dancer, I was not built for that much spinning. From the other side of the room, Yendo noticed me and smirked. "Still practicing are you?" He implied. I swear he was much more comfortable around people he'd known for a long time. "Yep. I will be on that stage, someday. Somehow. Somewhere." I announced, ever since Yendo and I had met I'd been practicing my dancing. I had never been on an actual stage, and when I did I was going to blow people away. I knew that.

Taking my starting position again, I began the routine I'd made for myself. It was hard learning to dance on my own, but thanks to the small amount of dancing I saw my mum do when I was little, I had learnt. It was also really nice to have Eggs bringing in dancing books for me to borrow now. Eggs had also given me a screen in my room, and I could access digital videos and music from there. Well, Yendo and I shared the screen, but Yendo didn't have much he wanted to do on it.

I was halfway through the dancing routine by now, and Yendo was nodding and giving me a thumbs up. I finished the routine and he clapped happily, a wide smile on his face. " I swear the day you make it big, No-one else will know what they were hit with." He said, and I smile. I actually blush a bit at the compliment. He's really nice and friendly with me.

"Thanks. That's really nice of you to say!" I acknowledge. Just then we here a knock on the door to our rooms. "Be there in a sec" I said, moving to open the door. Yendo followed behind me, a little more silent then he was a few minutes ago. When we open the door, we're greeted with some very. Happy. People.

(Bonbon.)

Why? I mean, just why? No-one said this would happen! No-one told me a heart was so fragile! No-one said emotions could just suddenly turn on you! No-one told me that the person you were there for could suddenly throw you out! I had done so much! I thought….I thought….I honestly don't know what I was thinking.

I was so stupid. _I'm worthless_. She's stupid pretty and I'm pretty stupid.

WHY EVEN CARE?

WHY SHOULD I CARE WHEN ALL I AM TO YOU IS NOTHING? HMM?

TELL. ME. WHY.

(Bonnet.)

His eyes were perfect. His fur was soft, and his kisses tasted like butterscotch. I adored him. He adored me. We're happy. Why did I get the feeling someone was suffering because of me? I mean, there was Bonbon… But we were nothing more than friends. So, if we're friends, why isn't he talking to me?

I don't understand, I'm just in love with him. It doesn't matter to Bonbon, right? I mean, he doesn't care. He shouldn't. Not if he doesn't feel that way. I mean, I sure don't. Bonbon's just like a….good friend. I could never see him that way.

He runs his hands through my hair, kissing me on the head again as I lazily place my delicate head on his shoulder. I sure hope he takes my heart and doesn't break it. His soft light orange fur, his bright and vibrant green eyes, his strong and deep voice, everything about him was perfect. "C'mon, Bonnet. Will you show me around this place?" He enquired, and I happily obliged. So, I walked him around the place. He was only new, and I was already in love. This was love at first sight.

(Electrobab.)

"Bonbon, we can tell something's wrong. Come on out, pleeeeease?" We beg again. "Yeah! Come play with us Bon! It's not fun without you!" Biddybab says. "Go away….." He groaned from the other side of the locked door. Something is definitely wrong. "We should get Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy." Biddybab whispered in my ears. Nodding, we ran off to get them together.

Something was wrong. If anyone could get through to him, it would be Funtime Freddy. They were like brothers, those two.


	3. Why can't I see? Why can't I see?

_Why can't I see?_

 _Why can't I SEE?_

 _All the colours, that you see._

(Funtime Freddy.)

Hurrying after the small Biddybab crew, some of them shouted the things they knew about the situation. Funtime Foxy hurried after me, she had taken to being really friendly with him, which I was glad. She had even opted with Eggs to be able to have a function where he could be on her hand. He had happily agreed, which was a nice thought.

I should have seen this coming, however. Bonbon had been planning to confess and getting really worked up about it, it was only natural something like this would happen. When we got to the door, I knocked on it, hoping to hear him answer. "Go away…." He moaned from the other side of the door, and I simply replied; "Bonbon, I'm not going away until you let me in." He always felt bad after an hour or so, and usually let me in now rather than letting me stay out here.

"Who else is out there?" He replied shakily, his voice heavy with the sign of tears. "Me, the biddybab crew, and Funtime Foxy." I reply honestly, if I lie it'll only make things worse right now, and I don't think that'll help. "The biddybab crew can't come in." He says, and I hear the door unlock. I didn't even know we had locks on doors until now. He never usually locked the door anyway.

The biddybab crew nodded and ran off, going to play a game of tag somewhere. Bonbon then let me and Funtime Foxy in, I was sometimes surprised by how close he and Funtime Foxy were. "What's the matter?" I ask when we get in, but my answer isn't replied, as he jumps up to hug me, wrapping his arms around my neck and crying into my shoulder.

He can jump and walk now thanks to Eggs, who gave him a setting so that he could walk. It was mainly used for times like now, but him hugging me was new. Sure, we were like brothers, but he never hugged me. He just… I don't know.

I was astonished but let him continue sobbing into my shoulder. Funtime Foxy and I exchanged a few glances, ones that consisted of smiles in our eyes. When he finished crying, I sat down and he did two. He wiped his eyes and sighed, you could tell he was tired and beaten, not physically but emotionally. I had never felt that, but he seemed so unhappy. He seemed so weak, so distant, so…..miserable. I had no words for how he looked.

His eyes were red and puffy from all the tears, and fresh tear stains had rolled down his cheeks. We can feel, and thus we can cry. We have never questioned it, and I don't think we will anytime soon. "I….I loved her." Bonbon whispered, a final tear rolling down his cheek ad he looked down at a picture of him and Bonnet.

I knew it.

(?)

The layer of dust was now over me, and the rust in my gears stopped me from moving. It must've been a long time. Everything was so bland in here, just like I remembered. I wished I could see colours again, I remembered them being vibrant and bright, making me feel emotions that now I wish I could feel.

I wish I could get out.

 _A/N: Hey! Sorry it's short, I have a lot to do at the moment (Again.) But hopefully I will be able to upload chapters more often now! Anyway, please remember this is an AU of mine. Thanks for all the lovely support and much, much more! I never thought that people outside of my busy life would like my writing and I was scared to share, but thank you. Remember though, you can leave anything you think I should change and/or try to do more often. Bye!_


	4. Please can I be, Please can I be,

_Please can I be,_

 _Please can I be,_

 _Colourful and free._

(Mike.)

We unloaded the new animatronics, leaving them on the stage where the normal ones were supposed to be. Freddy and his friends were looking suspiciously at Baby and co. but me and Eggs ignored them. From the other corner, Jeremy was staying a safe distance from the new animatronics.

Gosh, Jeremy sure looked cute at times like that. I mean, his eyes, his hair. His adorable cute and smol personality, he was just adorable. After loading them all up on stage, we waited around for them to turn on. Eggs was rather quiet and didn't talk much, and Jeremy was still trying to stay a safe distance away from here.

Eggs had decided to put them in a certain order, and he had a good idea of why they should be in that order. They'd put the one I supposed was 'Circus Baby' next to one I thought was named 'Ennard'. They looked a little more advanced in real life, so I couldn't be sure. Then I think the order went; 'Funtime Freddy' next to 'Funtime Foxy' and then 'the biddybab crew' and 'ballora' along with 'the 4 minireenas' all on the other side. Then on the edge of the stage we had-Again, I am unsure of this-'Yendo' and 'Lolbit' along with ones like 'Bonnet' and 'Bonbon', followed by 'Oscar'.

Suddenly a bang came from one of the sealed off rooms. The animatronics didn't seem to hear it, but when we asked they seemed to have snapped out of s trance. "It's probably just golden." Freddy said, still seeming to be gazing off into space. They hadn't been talkative lately either, and I had just been able to sit and hope they weren't going to attack me again.

(?)

I got up. My legs shook. I tried to walk, but then I felt tired. "I'll rest a little while." I thought, standing there quietly. When I tried to walk again, my legs shook with the effort of my gears. It was too much to take another step, and I fell. There was a huge crash. I hope no-one heard. I hope _he_ didn't hear.

(Eggs.)

It's strange being in a new place, I can't wait until they power up. I know their systems will take a while to adjust to the lighting and so forth, so that'll take a while. I know mike had shut the curtains so that the others had only their first reactions to base things on. It was smart of him, but I wasn't sure who the other ones were.

I was happy about one thing, however. That was knowing that when they woke up they'd wake up to each other, like normal. I was scared as well. We were only here for a week, and what if they forgot about me? I don't have any friends, well, not many that remember my real name anyway, and hey, even my parents don't invite me to family parties and things anymore.

They don't even speak to me come to think of it. These guys are all I have.

(Bonbon.)

My eyes were heavy and my system seemed to take forever to power on. I had no clue where I was, I think I'd powered off while sleeping…. It was a strange sensation when I had, however. I could remember that. Funtime Freddy had ended up performing with Bonnet for the day, and despite the plans I ended up in the room all day.

All the Valentine 's Day plans were ruined. Well, we still had Ennard's, and Funtime Freddy's to look forward to. Just then my eyes snapped open, and I saw light. Brighter light than ever. I felt like I was on the edge of a wooden thing, maybe a platform or something.

Where am I?

 _A/N: Hey! Please do remember, this is an AU and in this AU I decided that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wasn't closed when Circus Baby's opened. It might confuse you now, but it will make sense soon! I promise! Bye!_


	5. What the hell's going on?

_What the hell's going on?_

 _Can someone tell me please—_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on T.V?_

(Bonbon)

Getting down on my knees and peeking under the curtain, I looked around at what was beyond me-trying my best not to get caught. I was on a stage. Looking around the room I noticed the walls were a light shade of grey and the checker floor had recently been mopped. There were children's party tables lined up symmetrically and they had been cleared and remade as well. I must be in some sort of pizza parlour or something.

Strange. I hadn't been here when I had powered off. Straining my neck and eyes to see farther than what I could now without being seen, I noticed Eggs. Okay, phew. At least I knew someone here-wait….Where are the others!? I scramble upwards, so thankful that the floor isn't creaky, and look around. Okay, what a relief, their on stage with me. That marks two things off: I'm not alone, and I know a human.

Well, can't hurt to wake a few of the others first… I'll wake up Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy first, they'll know what to do. Then Ennard and Baby next, and Yendo and Lolbit, and then I'll do little miss I'm-to-good-for-you Bonnet, and I-will-make-you-suffer Oscar.

Shaking Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy awake-Well, I say 'Shaking' more like violently punching their leg until they wake up. When they woke up I scuttled off to do the same with Ennard and Baby, and then Yendo and Lolbit. I left Bonnet and Oscar for a bit before pushing Oscar off the stage and waking Bonnet up by tapping her shoulder and scurrying off.

Everyone was speaking in quiet whispers, and Bonnet and Oscar hadn't quite woken up yet. Oscar was the one off of the stage, so any danger would come to him first-plus, no-one saw, if he asks I can just say that he fell off accidently.

"What do we do!?" Ennard whispers. "We should open the curtains up and see the rest of the place-we can only see the dangers then." Lolbit suggested, and we all agreed. Slowly opening the curtains, we all sigh at the sight of an unharmed Eggs, shoot a confused look at another human, and leave the one trembling with fear in the corner alone. I'm surprised when I see other animatronics, and my first impulse is to run up to them.

"Wha—Oh guys! You're awake!" Eggs says, noticeably excluding the fact that Bonnet is only half awake and Oscar is face-first lying on the floor. "Heyo, I'm Mike. Security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. That over there is Jeremy." The human a few tables across from Eggs says. So Eggs has a friend! Great! Well, I say great, is it really? Will he forget about us? Maybe decide to work here instead!?

(Ennard.)

I've heard that name before-Freddy fazbear's pizza? Where have I heard that before? Oh wait….Their supposed to be here…..Shoot…..I need to get out before they find me-No, I'm going to stay with Baby and protect her from them.

(Lolbit.)

I sigh at the name. It's so similar to ours…..Why don't you remember Fun? We had so many good memories….We were a happy family….We all…..I miss them so much.

(Narrator.)

They all stand there dumbstruck, not showing a single emotion. "Oh! And these are the animatronics here! Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, meet Ennard, Baby, Yendo, Lolbit, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Bonnet, and…..Oscar." He says, noticing he's on the ground. Still no emotion.

"Hi! I'm Chica! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I hope you enjoy your stay! If your wondering why you are here, it's because your building is being expanded and cleaned! We don't have many stages, so we'll rotate. Freddy here is lead singer, I'm backup singer, Bonnie is guitar and Foxy tell's stories! Of course, Foxy just opened up last week so—Oh, I'm rambling again aren't I?" She says hurriedly, happily talking. They're expressions change, all of them happy-except for when Lolbit and Foxy lock eye contact.

"Foxy!?" Lolbit says, covering her mouth in surprise. "Lolly!?" He says, shock spreading over his face like a virus. Immediately they run toward each other, greeting each other in the middle. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He said happily. "Me too!" Lolbit says. Eventually they're in tears, hugging each other tightly and smiling. "Uh, hate to interrupt, but what is going on here?" Freddy says just as Baby opens her mouth to speak.

"Oh, Sorry. This, Lads and Lasses, is Lolly. She's me best friend from me home place, Chica, lass, ye'll remember me stories about it. Fazbear, it be me home." Foxy says, separating from the hug and patting 'Lolly' on the back. "Well, Welcome. Welcome all of you! I am Freddy as you know, and I'm sure some of us know each other. It might take a while, but you will fit in here-don't worry about that. We accept everyone and anyone." Freddy said.

Happily accepting the new home, the animatronics split up and looked around the place. Of course, all the couples did it together, and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy spread out and made friends. What better to do than all be a happy group of friends? Don't worry though, I'm sure it won't last long. After all, when does anything good last?

(?)

I can't remember colour now. What is colour? Please, I want to see it again. I want to feel it again. I want to be it again. Why did you do this to me Fred? We made a mistake-why can't you accept that?

(Bonbon.)

I feel drained of colour just looking at them. Jealousy is all that fills me, well, that and rage. Why? Because I had everything planned, and now it's all just been thrown out the window. Why try now? You know what, there are plenty of fish in the so called 'sea' I can find another girl, one that will treat me better than Bonnet. Much better.

So there we go, I will find another girl. This one will deserve me. This one I will treat like she means the world to me. I think I just laid eyes on her as well. She entrances me. Her eyes, her hair, they fill my world with colour again. I need to get to know her, and I will get to know her.

She is absolutely amazing. She amazes me in every way. We get talking for a while, and agree to meet up again. Apparently her name is 'Crystal' and she wasn't mentioned before because she is small and easily forgotten. She's also supposed to be another hand puppet for our pizzeria that they only just finished. The company is thinking of putting together a show of small animatronics to take part in the new renewed craze of 'growing' animatronics. We're supposed to be the older one's friends, but we're toddler friendly. Good to know I'll be performing on my own. With Crystal, of all people.

I think I've fallen in love.

 _A/N: Sorry it's short! I've had a lot to do. I'm thinking of some upcoming Undertale fanfics (If you haven't checked out the game, check it out in your spare time, I've fallen in love with it's music and character's-it's wonderful.) and I had a whole lot of stuff to do in-between. I'll try to update on a schedule (Maybe once every second weekend starting from this weekend?) because that might motivate me a bit more. I also did some roleplaying while I was coming up with plots, and boy was it fun! I did it with some others and in the end I tried out some different plot routes and scenes, so I will be putting those in here! Also, thanks for your patience! I promise I will be trying to get the schedule up and running, and I might try to squeeze in a few small chapters here and there._

 _Sorry for the long A/N! Bye!_


	6. I'm black, Then I'm white, No!

_I'm black,  
Then I'm white, _

_No!_

 _Something isn't right!_

(Ennard.)

….Still no sign of them….

I don't get it. I mean, they should be here. They should be attacking. Unless….Unless something happened to them….please say that's not the case. They're the only one that can actually keep this place as happy and bright as it is.

If their gone….Then it's just me left….Just me and Baby….and she doesn't even remember….

I need to find them. I need to keep Baby away from them.

(Lolbit.)

Ennard is on edge, and Yendo is off talking to everyone. Their strangely comfortable with Endo-skeletons-well, for the old models that is. Everyone is really happy, but Ennard seems off. Something is literally off in his appearance. It's like he's….lost. Like he's in a different world.

Like something he's trying to do is failing. He's glaring at Mike again, and I'm standing here observing. Why do I get the feeling I've seen this before….?

(Ennard.)

I tried calling out to any other strong souls in the room, and only one replied-well, other than Baby's and mine. It was one that was sort of fractured, and in another room. It was sleeping. Okay, so they're fine. Okay, that means I can relax.

I'm still confused though…

Mike seems to have this smile plastered on, like he's about to die and he loves it. Adrenaline. Hm….

(Baby.)

"Hello, I understand you must be Circus Baby?" Freddy said, coming up to me. "Oh! Yes, I am! You're Freddy Fazbear aren't you? This is Ennard, my Boyfriend." I said, motioning to Ennard who was dazed. Nudging him a bit he shook himself out of his world and said "Oh, yeah, Hi…." He mumbled something to himself, the whole time he was looking at Mike.

Freddy nodded and me and him engaged in a long conversation. Chica and Funtime Foxy got in a deep conversation about singing and dancing along with Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Lolbt, Foxy and Bonnie all talking in the corner about something I couldn't hear, and Bonnet was trying to wake Oscar while Bonbon serenaded an animatronic I've never seen before on stage.

Everything is getting a little complicated.

(Ennard.)

I should protect Baby. I should find them. I shouldn't bother them. I'm worrying baby. He might be here. I should move. I should talk. I should try and find them. I would bother but why even-?

My head hurts. I'm taking this too fast. I haven't used magic in years, ever since the battle…..I shouldn't use so much right now, and not this instance. It'll take time, and it'll come back when I need it, it always does.

I feel a burden on my chest, I remember their faces so clearly…Their calls for help…..The shadows over running them…..I remember it…I remember waking up to hear a shout from her….I remember protecting her with my life…..I remember being weak at the end of the battle…I remember them showing the shadows mercy…

I push these thoughts to the back of my mind and set off. If I'm going to do something, I know the first place I have to look. I need to look where they would be, and it's good that I know this building inside out. Worrying Baby is probably my last problem right now, she'll be find without me….actually, maybe I should take precautions. You never know what'll happen.

I feel the sparks of magic dancing in the air around me for the first time in years, and I call them together. I wonderful sensation fills me, like the one where you win something for the first time, or you get a compliment, or you're onstage for the first time, or you're auditioning and get in…

I call them all together, swirls of grey light float around me, and take the form of a bird, and a small white dove appears. Always the same bird, every time. "Hey, Everlast. Mind if I ask a favour?" I say, the bird perching on my finger. The bird chirps a bit as I pat it. So it's a yes then. "Can you watch over Baby-sorry, I mean Circus Baby for me? Thanks." I say as the bird flies off. I still have some bird food, so this should be easy.

I take a turn and head down the corridor straight into the room I want-parts and service. I see the box, along with a lot of other animatronics. Hmm…..these must be their subjects or 'comrades' or 'friends'. They're all interesting. They look plastic, just like dolls. Easier for them to fit in, I suppose.

Being a puppet and everything, It wouldn't be odd.

 _A/N: Hi! I still don't know if including magic was a good idea, but hey, I need some mechanism I can actually right properly about! Please post your thoughts on the magic part in the reviews, and I'll try and heed to your needs. If you don't like the magic thing, I can take this chapter down and re-post it without the magic._

 _Anyway, hints as to stuff that will happen later! Yes, I did include Jeremy because I thought that it would make sense with having the rest there. Also, just t clear this up, Jeremy has just gotten the animatronics to like him and call him a friend, so he's uneasy about any new animatronics._

 _(Gosh, this is a long A/N.) Also, I am so badly hoping I can pull this off. There is so many plot's and sub-plot's I need to juggle, this was one of the first in many to focus mainly on the two original ones! Also, I know I said I'd update again sometime this weekend or something, but I'm bored, so here's the result._

 _Bye!_


	7. My enemy's invisible-

_My my enemy's invisible-_

 _I don't know how to fight._

(?)

I must break out. If they are here, maybe I will see colour and happiness again. Or I will see grey and that wretched purple colour for the rest of my life. Be it whether I like it or not.

(Ennard.)

Come on, just shake them awake and It'll all be over. They'll fix some plan up. They'll save us, and all I have to do is play along, just like always, right? Yep. Okay. I just need to shake them awake now...

I'm in for a really bad time.

(Mike.)

Ropes. So many ropes. Screams. My own screams ring in my ears and my tears taste like sweat and the blood on my hands seems to have dried enough to be my skin. The cuts on my knees from the scrapes I got when I fell aren't healing well-nor are the scrapes on my hand. I'm afraid I'll have to break my promise, Jeremy. It doesn't look like I'm going to be showing up to work tomorrow, or that I'm going to be safe. Sorry, I couldn't prevent it.

The smart thing would be to call for help. The smart thing to do would be try to escape. I should be panicking. I should be calling for help. After being trapped here so long my voice is dry and cracked and my phones on the other side of the room and out of battery. Nothing I do helps. He will be back any moment now, with another remark about how no one even noticed him.

Then he'll clean my wounds and let me walk around the room. I like it when he does that, it means he's off guard-a bit. It means I get a time to ask questions and you with him. To be the one in control for a bit.

I can feel the fimiliar sense of adrenaline. The whole reason I ended up in Freddy's night guard office.

(Michael.)

Pathetic. Haven't they noticed my constant smiling and laughs at pain? Heh. I guess they're dumber than I thought.

(Ennard.)

I could try and fix this. I could kill them right now if I tried. I could make it look like an accident. I could... but I won't. Why am I even giving those thoughts? We both know that's a horrible thing to think.

But I could still do it... in fact, I have the power to destroy everyone in this place just by killing them right now... STOP! I am not going to do that! These are horrible thoughts! Get of my head! I don't want to hurt anyone...

Memories flash through my mind as I see the faces of them. They all had families... they all had lovers, and what had I done? I had killed them. Shadows couldn't feel remorse or guilt, but they could love. They could learn to love. They could be good. They just needed help, right?

Thats where I was wrong. Sparing them was probably the last nice thing I did to a shadow in a long. Long. Time. I don't count on it being different either. Heh. I'm so pathetic, sitting here, not even able to wake them up anymore. I'm worthless now.

No.

My breathing gets faster as I shake them a little, just enough for their white pupil eyes to open up. "Good to see you again, Ennard." They say, their eyes quickly adjusting and taking immediate notice of me.

"Good to see you again, Puppet." I say, suprised at how steady my voice was. It was almost like the first time they attacked, only calmer. Not so much violence and screaming in the background. "Please, call me Marionette. Why did you wake me?" They said. "Circus is here. I have kept them safe and well. She does not remember anything. Also, there is danger in the building. It is after us all, it is powerful." I explain, short sentences get through to them best.

"Well then, shall we have a little fun, Ennard?"

 _A/N: Hi! I'm so glad you didn't mind the magic used in it! As you can see, Battles are almost happening and suspicion will be growing. Do not worry, we will have some cute senses between the originals and Fnaf SL crew for the next few chapters. Marionette knows what planning is, and she knows what is up with the whole Mike situation. Also, another huge (?) decision for you all, 1 or 2? (This will come into play later/make sense later.) Lol. Bye!_


	8. Bacon & Eggs (Beginning of Good ending)

(Ennard.)

All was going well. We were doing well as it was and Puppet had settled in well. Never had I ever seen someone adapt so quickly to a new face as The Crew had. I guess this wasn't really a new face, though.

I went up to Baby and she almost freaked out. "Where were you!?" She exclaimed, clearly upset. "I was just checking the place out. You know, getting the feels of things. Why? Did you think I'd run off into the outside world without you sunshine?" I teased, and she smiled playfully. "No! You had me worried! We don't know who else could be here-or what dangers they hold! Besides, how are you gonna run away without your sunshine?" She teases back. Letting out a heartfu laugh, I kiss her cheek again and whisper while we connect heads. "Don't you worry about the safety of me, we all know I'm pretty strong. Keep safe, sunshine. I'm gonna go talk to the others for a bit." I say, and then I stalk off after she says bye.

~A day passes and the animatronics have managed to somehow set up a date between Eggs and this girl they found online called 'Bacon.'~

(Eggs.)

"Care to explain to me, yet again, how you managed this?" I ask as Ennard subconsciously hands me a shirt and some pants to wear for the date. At the moment Mike has brought some reasonably good clothes by and I'm getting dressed in the Boy's bathroom at a kids pizza place that isn't even open at the moment. Now that I think about it, this is really weird. Especially before meeting someone that could potentially be my Girlfriend.

Yep. I wonder how that would go down. "How did you meet your wife?" "Uh well, you see, some animatronics hooked me up on a date with her and I got dressed in a boys bathroom at a kids pizza place that wasn't even open and then we met on our date." Yep, 10/10 love story right there. That's exactly what Disney and Warner Bros were missing in their love stories.

"We just found this girl's dating profile online, like I said, and then Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy thought you might do well with her. She's named Bacon, She's a year younger than you, Eggs, so not much difference there. She likes pizza places and happens to have a love for Freddy's. Perfect. I didn't personally think a 'date' would be good, I thought you guys should be friends and we could start from there, but nope. When you get Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy started on the whole match making thing you cannot get them stopped." Ennard explained.

Okay, the story wasn't entirely new, but his opinion of it was. Before he had just said stuff like: 'Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy set you two up.' or 'Don't thank me, thank them.' This time was new. We had noticed slight changes to the place. Like, uh, a giant floating Puppet thing hanging around the place? It was quite playful at first, and had been asking me why I didn't have friends like Mike or Jeremy. To be honest, this was the first time I hadn't spoke to them via text or anything, so adjusting was hard.

Hey, we worked it out though! Sorta. We can talk now, but I think Mike might be gay-not like it's a problem or anything! The only problem is the fact that, well, I'm in the middle here. I have to help somehow! I have to at the least make them kiss or something! Eh, I'll worry about that later.

After getting changed into a somewhat fancy outfit, I finally met up with 'Bacon'. She had Bright pink streaks in her hair and wore a lovely florescent pink top, with some black shorts and ballet flats. My type of style, flashy and relaxed. Not that I could talk, dressed in a lazy yellow top and long black pants with some flats as well.

"Hey, you must be Eggs! Nice to-" She froze. Wait, by 'Bacon' they actually meant 'Bacon'! Like, the year 8 'Bacon' I used to have a crush on! Oh my goodness I cannot believe my luck. Thank you little me from the past that wished upon a shooting star that one night after face planting onto grandma's vase and smashing it and then being sent outside into the garden while everyone had desert (Which I didn't like anyway, it was fruit cake.) !

"Bacon..." I say, completely lost for words. "Eggs..." She replies. "I guess...We're sort of on a date now? Who would'a thought of that?" She says, her smile widening. Her eyes that when I last saw them were a grey-ish blue, were now as open as a bright summer's sky. Her skin was perfect in every way, and her cheeks were blushing just enough to bring them out, which didn't seem to bother me. her lips looked soft and slightly pale pink, I wonder what her chap-stick tastes like.

For a second I'm just frozen, lost looking at her facial details in a whole new way. When I was young it was all just a silly little crush I had, but now I actually understood. It was a sign. Bacon and Eggs, together in time. Wow.

"Huh? oh! Yeah! What a coincidence!" I answered after a while. We went to this place down the road called Terry's taco's, which was similar to Freddy's but without the child murder and animatronics. It was a plain, simple family diner. We got talking, we spoke about everything that had happened. I told her about working at Freddy's, and the animatronics there, I even had the courage to mention the animatronics hooking us up! After a long time of talking and eating our food, I didn't really expect to here what I heard next as we walked out sipping our milkshakes.

"You know, back when I was a year 8, and you were in the same class as me despite being older, I did sorta have a crush on you. Everyone kept telling me that you had one on me too, and I never got the courage to own up. I thought you were just to cool for me, to awesome and great. I was just another one of the girls that bombarded you in compliments each day. I didn't think I'd end up like this, either. Going out with you, actually getting to know you, I realise...Maybe I might have missed a lot of the signs you gave me. There were so many times I could have said it, owned up to it, and it might've been perfect from then on." She said, taking a breath in between.

"I didn't have the courage to say it then, when we were walking to the buss together on our way home from school, or when you and I were set up together on the project in science, or when you asked me out to the formal. I thought that all along it was just 'we are friends' type of thing. I was wrong, because, after getting to know you so well, after getting to have such a great time with you...Eggs, I love you. I love you so much, I don't ever want to spend a day without you. I missed you so much since year 8. I realise now just how dumb I was when I was little." She said as we stopped and she turned to face me.

"Bacon, I...I love you too." And with that, I leaned in a kissed her milkshake covered lips. Her chap-stick tasted like cherries. My favourite kind. From then, we went to Freddy's. Everyone was there to greet us, and it sure did look like Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had played match maker, Jeremy and Mike were holding hands and being all lovey dovey with each other from the other side of where I came in with Bacon, so, I guess we might as well have presumed my part of that was over.

 _A/N: Hey! So, uh, yeah! That was a chapter! From here a decision is made. There will be two endings too this book, a Good ending and a Bad ending. I'm going to release all the good ending chapters first, and then the bad endings. This is the place the bad ending will begin from, so that's why I mentioned that here. Thanks to Decipher the Cipher for the idea of a good and bad ending!_

 _Also, the reason there isn't lyrics at the top is that this is a sort of side plot to the main ones and all their different problems. Anyway, I would say the book will be over soon, but I still need to work in a few scenes and this is going to be longer than the first book, so yeah. Also, Bacon is my OC along with Crystal and Oscar. Originally I was going to have the 1 or 2 decide what ending you got, but that wouldn't be too happy for me seeing as the bad ending (should you have picked 1) was not going to be one you liked._

 _It still won't be, but now you have to option to have a good ending! I can't say thank you enough, Decipher the Cipher! Your suggestion was very helpful to me, because I hadn't even thought of that! Anyway, sorry for the long A/N! Bye!_


	9. The trembling fear (Good ending)

_The trembling fear is more than I can take,_

 _When I'm up against,_

 _The echo in the mirror,_

 _Echo!_

(Eggs.)

As soon as I stepped in, The girls took Bacon and started talking together. While I was hanging out at a nearby party table trying to hear the run down of how our date went from her, Ennard came up to me. He looked even more distant in his eyes, lost in thought and trying to regain some sort of consciousness. His eyes were pretty much empty, and I knew why. He was trying hard not to let emotions show, because of the thing he was planning.

"So, Imma guess it's all ready?" He mumbles as he sits next to me. "Yep. Company thinks it's a great idea, I convinced them and everything. The security is down because I said I'm fixing some stuff and the power will be down due to it. All that we need now is the thing." I say, filling him in on the details. this thing he's planning will be taking action soon, so we'll have to get that finished soon.

"Okay, I got that covered. One's coming tomorrow. Do me another favour and pick it up while I distract baby please." Ennard says, adding at the last minute "I'll wink when you need to." "Mmkay. Good luck with this, Ennard. You guys are practically made for each other." I say, and he gets up, going to hang with Baby.

He's so protective of her.

(Ennard.)

"Hey sunshine~" I say, wrapping my arms around Baby and kissing her head. She notices that for the first time in a while I've called her 'sunshine', so she just giggles and says: "Hey Enn~" Everyone else is continuing, they know the routine. Bacon is staring though. I guess she's never seen two animatronics flirt by themselves. "So, what's up? First time you called me sunshine." She points out. "Heh, guess I just felt like telling you that you bright up my life." I say, calmly and smoothly taking hold of her hand and kissing it gently.

She giggles that perfect giggle again and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I love you." She says, putting her arms around me. " i love you too, Sunshine." I say, Hugging her back. We usually don't have moments like these in public, but this isn't even what we usually do. Usually I pull some cheesy pick-up lines on her, and she giggles and we snuggle. No-one is around, so we tell each other absolutely everything then.

At the moment though, we're in public. Not alone. So, we'll take it down a notch for now. "Oh! I need to introduce you to Eggs's girlfriend, Bacon! Bacon, this is Ennard. My boyfriend." She says, turning to face Bacon. Bacon, who was giving her full attention and still is, smiles and says: "Nice to meet you Ennard!" "Nice to meet you too, Bacon." I say, and we all happily chat together, just the big group.

Me and Baby hold hands the whole time, silently-again-having a game of who can squeeze the hardest. It's hard, but not too hard. I like playing this game with Baby, it's like we're secretly speaking in some silent language that only we understand.

(Mike.)

I need to get out. Last night he told me that Jeremy thinks it is actually me. Jeremy believes him. Anymore and _my_ Jeremy will be with someone else. That's so unfair! HE IS MINE! He opens the door silently, and comes over to undo my tied up hands. As soon as he does, I kick him square in the stomach and grab the keys.

Usually he gets up pretty quickly and stops me, but this time I knock him out with a bat I found lying on the floor-the same one that knocked me out and ended up getting me here. My trembling hands then unlock the door to my basement, leading me higher into the house. The cuts on my legs and hands haven't healed, so after locking the basement door again I take the first aid kit and fix them up. After wrapping them in bandages to stop the bleeding because I'm out of bandages, I get changed into some different clothes.

I'm rushing a lot of this, but once I get it done, I feel fresher than I did before. Then, after heading out and getting into the car and driving off quickly, I head to Freddy's. I'm still pretty shaken, I'm sure I'll wake up at any moment and be right back there in the basement, tied up and trying to find a way out to Jeremy. I don't know why, but the the whole time I was down there all I thought of was the handsome, cute, scared boy Jeremy.

He is mine, and I'm not going to let that jerk stop me. Even if he tries. I'm NoT GoInG To LoSe HiM To YoU MiChEaL!

 _A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter of the good ending! It might only be 3-4 chapters long, because the Bad ending will be shorter. I wanted them to be equal length, but I think that the Bad ending doesn't have much for me to do. Anyway! I want to know what you think so far, and if you think I should continue (More possibly from the Good ending.) and make another book! I'm not sure myself, but seeing this book is close to the ending, might as well! (If you all want of course.) And also, have a lovely weekend! This was supposed to come out in a few weeks time, but I was bored and finished it now so, might as well! Anyway, the uploading schedule might be a little off from now on, because I'm just going to update the same time as I said, but in between weeks I'm going to update whenever I can! Bye!_


	10. The good ending to it all

_You are my sunshine,_

 _My only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy, When skies are grey._

 _You'll never know dear, How much I love you,_

 _Please don't take..._

 _My sunshine..._

 _Away..._

(Mike.)

I pulled up into the parking lot of the Pizzeria, Scrambling to unlock the doors and get out. Once I got out and stumbled through the doors, I collapsed onto one of the chairs to catch my breath. My head and feet were aching, my heart pounding and my hands sweating. The place looked like it was about to close up, the animatronics were in their places, and Jeremy almost sprinted to me when he saw that I was here. "Mike! What's wrong? You left here two hours ago, why are you back? Are you okay? You look a little pale!" He exclaimed, and all I could bring myself to do was motion towards the seat opposite me and get him to sit down.

His eyes were strained with worry, and his face had visible signs of concern towards what had happened. "I didn't leave two hours ago. That guy, he wasn't me. I've been..." I froze. My hands stung even more now with the memory of it happening. My grazes and cuts felt like my heart was underneath them and my head swerved. "I've been somewhere else. He's not me." I say, gripping onto he edge of the table as my heat pounds even more.

My vision swerves around and it goes between being blurry and normal but I still grip the table like my life depends on it. I can feel the sweat running down my face and into my eyes and mouth. "What do you mean Mike? Who else could he be?" Jeremy says, even more concerned and confused. My grips softens for a bit and with one hand resting on the table I lay my head on my hand. "I mean, The guy who's been working here for the past few days? He isn't me. He pretended to be me so that he could learn your weakness. Their weakness. all of your weaknesses. He's not me, he's Micheal. Micheal Afton." I say, adding at the last minute. "And please, If he comes back here I want you to call the police. The animatronics are programmed to protect humans but they cannot call the police just yet. They can protect us, but they won't be able to for long. I don't want you getting hurt, Jeremy." I say sighing and releasing my head as everything calms down.

"I don't want you getting hurt because I love you." I say, only afterwards realising what I said. When I look up, I see blush lining his cheeks. Does he...Does he love me back? "I love you too, Mike." Jeremy said. "That's also why i think you need some Ice. Maybe water too." Jeremy says. I smile, so thankful that I have someone like him in my life. "That would be nice." I say, resting my head on my hand again.

Jeremy gets up and comes over to my side, planting a kiss on my cheek before he leaves to get the stuff. I feel my cheeks heat up and touch my cheek. Wow. That turned out better than I thought it would. Much better than I thought it would.

~After a long night, in which Mike sleeps in the Office. On some chairs. Anyway, the afternoon of that day, Mike and Jeremy are teasing each other while Ennard and Baby are talking. The rest of the group is hanging out with each other, and Bonbon is serenading Crystal. Bonnet is glaring jealously at Bonbon and Crystal, and begging Oscar to sing for her. The air is hot and thick, so the humans are sweating a little.~

(Narrator.)

The pizzeria has closed, but the animatronics and humans haven't locked up quite yet. Suddenly, the door bursts open to reveal a shadow of a man. Reflectively, Ennard goes to protect Baby and Mike to Jeremy. "You thought you could keep me locked up, eh? Well. I've got other plans." He said.

"Get behind us! Ennard, you know what to do." Marionette said, pushing everyone back with a black wall to protect them. "Oh! I believe I've hit the jackpot! I mean, I knew there was two at the last location, but three! I never imagined being in the presence of three protectors!" He said, swinging his arms open. In his right arm, a knife was being clutched. He swung it at Marionette, but Ennard pushed her out the way and knocked it out of his hand.

"Smart. Knowing you were her defender, you must've had to do that a lot. Gosh, it must be so sad now that she doesn't even remember anything." He said, dodging Ennard's wire attacks and grabbing his knife. "Ennard, catch." Marionette shouted from the other side of the room, passing him a sword that they had formed from their strings. Ennard caught it and said "So you finally read up on us. Sorry, I don't think you get it. She remembers, just not in the way you think." He said, taking his turn to knock the knife out of his hand with the sword and then trip him up.

"Oh, So you're in love? Hmm, strange. I thought animatronics couldn't feel!" He said, getting up and going to punch Ennard, succeeding in hitting him in the face as Ennard pushed him against the wall with his wires. "We can feel alright. You're smart, y'know? I didn't know Monsters knew what emotions were!" Ennard said, approaching Micheal as his pressed the wires against his throat. Micheal held him knife still, not willing to let it go. He slashed at Ennard's leg, hoping to distract him, but only ripped Ennard's lower left pant.

He struggled and struggled until Ennard let him go, not willing to kill the human. Or whatever he even was. When eh let him go, Micheal gasped for air but still attacked. He aimed a punch at Ennard, hitting him so hard it sent him at least a few feet back. Marionette, seeing where this was going, Pulled Ennard to where the others were and dropped the wall, giving them all some freedom. Maybe, if they all attacked, they might win.

"Finally, a challenge." Micheal said. "I've been waiting for one all year." He added. "Don't even think about it!" Yendo said, jumping from his side (after going there through teleportation.) and knocking him over. "Oh ho ho, a prototype! Tell me, what are you doing here? are you lost?" Micheal taunted in a childish voice, He then flipped it over so that he was on top of Yendo. "Actually, you might be of some use to me." Micheal said, turning to Lolbit.

"Tell her." He said, pushing the knife close to Yendo's throat. "Tell her about how much you miss your family. Tell her you remember. Tell her you've been keeping it a secret all this time." Micheal said, pushing the knife so close that Yendo could feel it cutting into him now. "What!? Why!?" Lolbit said, taken aback by this. Yendo couldn't speak now, the knife was so close now that the pain was too much for him to handle speaking as well. "Because! She deserves to know, doesn't she?" Micheal said, pushing the knife so close that Yendo's first layer gave in and ripped, the second layer well on it's way.

The others stood there confused, knowing that this battle was no longer about them but stunned with confusion. What was going on? In the meantime, Lolbit turned to Funtime Foxy. "Sister. I need to tell you something." She said quickly, knowing her friend's life was in danger. "Sister? What? What do you mean Lolbit?" Funtime Foxy said, backing away from her. "We were sisters once. Don't you remember? Mom used to sing us to sleep every night and Dad would always play around with us and sometimes he'd let us on stage to perform. I'd always play hide and go seek with your friends in the afternoon, and we were happy. We were a family. You've got to remember, please, Sis, please remember. Please... Please remember Funtime Sis. Please." Lolbit said, reduced to tears by the memories flooding into her head.

Jeremy and Mike slipped away from the back of the crowed with Eggs and Bacon-who was here to hang out with Eggs-as they rushed to get a phone and call the police. Funtime Foxy's eyes lit up on the last word. Memories flooded in and she remembered everything now. "I remember! We...We were sisters! Mom and Dad sang songs together on stage and we liked making up a band and singing on stage for some of the younger kids like us! But then we were sent here and remodelled, and I forgot everything." Funtime Foxy said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Funtime Foxy said, but before Lolbit could answer Ennard shot a wire at Micheal to get him of Yendo, who then passed out. Marionette pulled Yendo away from the scene then, and began trying to heal him. Ennard kept Micheal there, choking him over and over again. "You're...weak...relying...on...this...move..." Micheal said though his desperate gasps for air. "It seems to work though, so I guess I'm not as weak as you think." Ennard said.

Ennard dropped him again, not wanting to kill the human. Right as he did the police burst in and went straight to arresting him for charges against: Kidnapping, Murdering, Stealing, Shoplifting, Attempted murder, and much more. When the animatronics went back to rest and Yendo had woken up, Baby asked Ennard a startling question.

"Ennard, Who was Micheal talking about?" she asked, Ennard sighed admitting defeat. "You. He was talking about you. The third Protector." He said, turning away from Baby. he couldn't stand to look her in the eye at the moment. "What's a Protector?" Baby said, looking the same way as Ennard.

"Long ago, 3 Protectors kept the children interested in Animatronics. Wherever they went they brought life and happiness with them. But then a war started against the shadow's they had created and the Protectors. During this war, Marionette was a commander and I was a defender. Your defender. My job was to keep you from getting hurt at all costs. In the end, We were the only ones left. Me, You, and Marionette. You passed out after battle and we carried you to safety where we built a camp. When you didn't awake we sought refuge in pizzeria's so that we could heal. I went with you to protect you. You didn't remember a thing. Marionette and I were going to wait until we really needed to tell you, but I guess now will do." Ennard said, looking down at his fingers as he massaged them with each other.

"Okay. Wow. That's...It's a lot to take in."

~Time Skip to when they've gotten back to their own Pizzeria and they're working again, the space is bigger and Lolbit is performing now. They have all the puppets doing the kids show, and everything is good. At the moment, Ennard and Baby are standing outside with each other playing with their magic and talking.~

"I'm glad you brought me here, it was fun getting to hang out alone with you again." Baby said, taking hold of Ennard's hand. "Yeah...Look, Baby, You are the brightest thing in my life, Sunshine. I gave you that nickname because you always make things bright and happy and everything you do shines. I don't ever want to let go of you, and I need to know something to make sure that I won't." Ennard said, Clutching Baby's hand and kneeling down.

The stars in the sky shone brighter as the two animatronics hung out around the back of the Pizzeria. The wind blew softly and the moonlight blanket softly covered the hills and trees around them. The grass underneath them swayed silently along to the rythem of the night. All around them, everything was perfect and beautiful. Then, Ennard pulled out a ring. The ring was small but the diamond in the middle bloomed into the design of a sun, shimmering like one too.

"Baby, I want you to be with me forever. I want to be there with you ever step of your wonderful journey in life. Sunshine, Will you marry me?" He said, and everything was silent. Everything was still, like a moment frozen in time. In life, that moment where everything slows down and you want it to last forever, where everything feels like a dream but it isn't, that is what it felt like.

"Of course."

 _A/N: Hey! This makes the Bad ending so much worse...Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to upload! I tried doing it jsut once and then my computer deleted it and then I had to rewrite everything. Sorry! Anyway, again, thanks to Decipher the Cipher for the idea of the good/bad endings, and for the support! Thanks to ProudlyAmericanNinja for the feedback, and to everyone else for reading! I'm not sure I'll make another book, I might If I get idea's for one...Anyway, Bye!_


	11. My sunshine (Bad Ending)

_I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black,_

 _I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black,_

 _I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black,_

 _I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black,_

 _I'm gonna run away now and never look back._

 _I'm gonna burn my house down and never look back._

 _And never look back._

 _AND NEVER LOOK BACK._

 _What the hell's going on, can someone tell me please?_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on T.V-_

 _I'm black-_

 _Then I'm white-_

 _No! Something isn't right._

 _My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight._

 _What the hell's going on, can someone tell me please?_

 _Why I'm switching faster than the channels on T.V-_

 _I'm black-_

 _Then I'm white-_

 _No! Something isn't right._

 _My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight._

 _The trembling fear, Is more than I can take-_

 _When I'm up against, The Echo in the mirror._

 **The trembling fear, Is more than I can take-**

 **When I'm up against, The ECHO in the MIRROR.**

 **WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE (POSSIBLE MAJOR AMOUNTS OF) GORE. IF THIS UPSETS YOU OR YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT, PLEASE CLICK AWAY AND CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES.**

(Narrator.)

Sometimes, perfect worlds disappear. Or, rather, they end. In a not-so-happy way. I mean like, The bad guys ARE defeated, but the Good guys…

Head twitching, red eyes streaming in the dark light. "What happened to the power? Is there a power cut going on or something?" Jeremy said in the pitch blackness that now surrounded him and Mike. One by one the animatronics came out asking questions, none of them noticing the Red eyes streaming like bright police lights in the darkness. A familiar jingle sounded throughout the pizzeria, giving comfort to some and chills to others as it rang out:

 _Dun dun Du-dun dun, dun dun dun-dun dun dun…_

The only thing scarier was the lyrics being added by a familiar voice of a certain animatronic named Ennard. He sang along to the tune with only these words: "Wide eyed, you're screaming. What did I do wrong? Stay still, my friends. This won't take long." (Lyrics from Youtube, I just edited them a little bit. You can just find it on Youtube by searching up: "Freddy's jingle lyrics." Because I'm lazy, but credit to the creator it's amazing) The room around him grew in tension and the fear in the air was almost visible.

They all looked confused. "Is this a joke?" said Lolbit, mad at Ennard for even attempting to pull something like this off. "Yeah, it's not very funny Enna-" Funtime foxy was interrupted with the silent giggling of 'Ennard'. The lights beamed on as a smirk appeared and shadows casted themselves over his eyes.

They gasped, all of them couldn't believe it. In Ennard's hand was the head of Freddy Fazbear himself. He was covered in Oil and his clothing was ripped in certain areas. Around him the heads of the original band lay in a line. Each of their eyes still glowing but their body parts scattered all around them. Ennard placed the still glowing head of Freddy Fazbear, with all his glory, in the very middle of the line. From the shadows of his eyes, a bright Red light activated itself.

"Ennard…." Baby breathed, none of the group quite sure that this wasn't just a nightmare. From the moment he set his eyes on the group, they knew this was no joke. Ennard charged forward, knife in hand, and slashed. At first it seemed Crystal would be the victim, but then it was shown she was only to be protected from the hit.

Bonbon fell to the floor, holding his chest and bleeding out all over the floor. From behind him three gasps were heard. Crystal rushed forward, trying to support him and his weight as a flood of tears rolled down her face. "Bon! Bon please….Bon….Don't leave me…..I…..I love you too much, Bon….." Crystal sobbed while supporting him. His eyes were dim and almost gone when he muttered his response "I love you to the farthest galaxy and back." Was all he could barely manage to say. Bonnet was still in shock and sobbing into Oscar's chest. Crystal set him down on the floor as his eyes went off. The group around them turned to Bonbon, sadness filling their eye's to the brim.

But Ennard's eyes were only showing ghosts of sadness, like something was keeping him from himself. His shadow loomed over Bonbon, and as Bonbon's power source faded out, Ennard bent down to level himself with Crystal. One swift movement from the knife, and she was gone too. Then two more swift movements and Bonnet and Oscar were gone. As they sobbed and had their emotional moment in the middle of it all, Mike and Jeremy tried to sneak off and call the police, but Ennard caught them. He held the petty little humans against the wall with his wires, shielding the others so they couldn't fight as they tried to attack him. Cracks could be heard as both humans struggled to free their throats from the wires crushing their windpipes. Mike, knowing they wouldn't be able to free themselves from the animatronic, grabbed Jeremy's hand. As Mike felt the pain course through his body he used all his strength to say: "I'm glad we met, I just wouldn't have felt complete without you."

Jeremy smiled and brought his last breath for air out. They both fell to the floor as their life left the shall they had once inhabited. Ennard dropped the shield, and Baby was too shocked to say anything. Lolbit and Yendo were clutching each other as they tried to comprehend what was happening. Marionette was brimming with anger and Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were too scared to move or speak. "How could you!? You are a PROTECTOR, ENNARD! A PROTECTOR! YOU HELP PEOPLE NOT CRUSH THEM! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A LOYAL SERVANT ARE YOU, NO WONDER THAT YOUR LEADER FELL ILL! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECTOR FROM SOMETHING AS WEAK AS POISON! YOU'RE A DUMB. WEAK. PETTY. LITTLE ROBOT." Marionette said as they towered over Ennard. Being the only one brave enough to stand up to him, the others cowered. They didn't want to lose one of their strongest leading animatronics.

Yet Marionette knew what Ennard was made of…..or so they thought. Never had Marionette been so upset to find out that their friend was doing this than she was when she realised to truth of it all. Still, she fought. Pushing it all onto Ennard as she fought-making him believe he had done everything wrong, just as he once had felt. "Fortunately, weak robot's for you are easily made into puppets." Marionette said as they used their strings to manipulate Ennard's movement. "Why don't we play a game, my little puppet?" Marionette said as they made Ennard bow and twirl around the room. "No." Ennard spoke, surprising Marionette. "I have other plans." Something in the back of his voice seemed to call out for help, screaming for someone to save them from a prison. It kept shouting out for help, but no one came. Finally the light left in Ennard's eye's died away. Whatever "Mercy" He had known before was lost-it was live or die now.

Ennard used his wires to snap the now fragile strings holding him back and he walked over to Marionette. The lights suddenly flashed on and off and in the blink of an eye Ennard was standing there holding Marionette's mask as a Dead Marionette lay on the ground. With its mask torn off you could see all the wires inside the face, all of them sparking as the system inside him tried to work itself up again.

Next was Lolbit and Yendo. He took them out easily. A few slashes here and there and they were almost half dead. Yendo died pretty easily, but what stuck afterwards was what lolbit said to Funtime Foxy: "You're the most amazing thing to ever happen to this planet, sis." Funtime Foxy was confused by this and still so when Ennard went up to them. He drove his knife straight into Funtime Freddy's stomach, twisting it around and around as oil leaked onto the floor. Funtime Freddy screeched out in pain as he did this, and Funtime Foxy kept yelling for Ennard to stop. He didn't.

Funtime Freddy's screeching eventually died down as he took his last breath from the world, giving back less than he had taken. Funtime Foxy, still majorly confused, stopped screaming and held Funtime Freddy in her arms as she sobbed. From behind Ennard drove a blade into her back. She screamed out in pain but died in the arms of her angel.

The last was Baby. By now her pupils were small and she was covering her mouth-she was the last one left, and she knew what she had to do. "Ennard please, this isn't you. We can still fix them! Sure the humans can't be fixed but I'm sure we can turn them to Animatronics! We can still live happily!" She begged "I don't want it to end this way, you committed to me! We were happy-I was, you were, we were finally happy!" She pleaded, falling to her knees. She got up as Ennard offered a hand to her and sang a song loud enough only for them to hear.

" _You are my sunshine,_

 _My only sunshine._

 _You make me happy,_

 _When skies are grey."_

Baby stood up, taking no longer than a second to get what she had to ready. He stood there, and tears gushed from both of their eyes. Shining bright, Baby finally understood what had happened. Ennard continued the song but Baby sang along now:

" _You'll never know dear,_

 _How much I love you._

 _Please don't take,_

 _My sunshine away."_

The very last line was when they both did it. Baby struck out her ice cream scooper, damaging him enough to kill him and Ennard brought the knife right into her power source. They both fell forward into each other's arms and cried onto each other's shoulders. They fell to the floor and Ennard whispered in baby's ear:

"You really think I was going to let you die and live on without you?"

"Yes. You did kill everyone else."

"Baby, I can't imagine what life would be without you."

That wasn't the end-oh no, it was far from it. From the corpses of the Animatronics spirit's rose, all turning to the door as a man burst in-William Afton. He strolled right up to the centre of the room and started laughing. He played with the heads and danced in the battle field. Then he noticed the souls. At first he denied it, and he started rubbing his eyes. Then he freaked out and backed up against a wall made of wood. The wall, fragile and easily broken, caved in and he found himself in a room with a musty rotting spring lock suit.

The spirit's followed him, whispering silent insults and curses at him. He finally understood then, and he went right to work finding a hiding place. He found safety in the spring lock suit at the end of the room. "You can't get me now!" He said, carefully making sure he didn't breathe, the air was already moist enough to set the suit off. "You think I'm one of you, huh?" he said, throwing his head back and letting out a cackle. "You're pathetic-" He would have continued, but the first lock going off cut into the flesh of his back-piercing his skin and sending pain all throughout his body.

Blood seeped out from within the suit, and finally, when Afton was nothing but a crumpled heap on the floor, the souls set off for their heaven. They each held their angel's wings and flew to the sky, finally free from the pain of this home-just like balloons.

(?-Spring bonnie, 5 years later.)

"Are you gonna insult me?"

"What do you want?"

"Geez, don't be so mean. You haven't spoken in a while, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we're sort of the same person now. In case you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What do you do to show you love someone?"

"I show them by saying 'I love you' or complimenting them. Why?"

"I was told you had to hurt them to tell them you loved them. I was told when I was little that if you didn't hurt them then you didn't love them. I grew up and ever since it's just been this way. I don't want it to be this way, it hurts. I don't want it to hurt. How do I make it stop hurting?"

"You can't. Not anymore."

"So does that mean I love you? I am hurting after all."

"No. It means you're feeling guilty. You don't want to have hurt everyone, do you?"

"No. I want to see them again….I ruined everything."

"Yes you did. We can fix that though, maybe we should move on and try to begin again."

"I agree-I think we should."

"Okay."


End file.
